Creation
Creation is the ability to create anything one can think of, making it appear out of thin air. Characters *Zachary Gray has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has copied this ability from Zach. *Abbie Gray has also copied the ability. *Flynn Bennet will gain this ability empathically from Zach. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability in World 2 and World 8. *Jacob also has this ability naturally. *Tomas Reddan has this ability naturally. *Tannith Reddan got this ability from forming a blood bond with her husband. *Daniel Mythland possessed this ability. *Robert Max has mimicked the ability. *Faye Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *A future clone of Braedon Gray is known to possess this ability. *Parker Hathaway will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Zachary Gray' Zach can create anything he wants, from every-day items to thoughts, moods and even people. He can also create things that could not exist naturally or that have yet to be invented, and he often creates machines which copy the effect of other abilities, such as thought-reading machines. However, the more complex the object, being or matter created, the more difficult he finds it. Most seem effortless for him, but he has struggled and made mistakes almost every time he's attempted to recreate a person. He has done this three times, and only fully succeeded the first time. This success may be linked to the fact that the one time he succeeded, he was creating a dead body instead of a living person who would be more complex, unlike the other times. When he recreated his father, he forgot to give Gabriel Gray any resistance to the hunger caused by his own ability. When his future self recreated his cousin Nathan, he created a person from the wrong timeline. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as his brother. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has the same limits as her brother. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too has the same limits as Zach in World 2, and as Daniel and Robert in World 8. He has used the ability a multitude of times in World 2, usually to only create small simple objects. In World 8 he has only used it once, and succeeded in creating a shard of glass directly into the spot which blocks regeneration. 'Jacob' Jacob's limits are not fully known. He's only been shown using the ability to create small, simple objects. He has also created objects using their blueprints, and using drawings of them. 'Tomas Reddan' Like Zach, Tomas too can create anything he thinks of, even things which could not exist naturally. However, his ability takes a lot more thought and effort. Small objects such as food, weapons and everyday objects are easy, but anything else is more complex and takes a lot of focus and effort. He tends to save the ability for these larger uses, in most cases. He and Tannith have once used the ability together to create a child, and accidentally used an augmented form of it to create quintuplets. When augmented, he proved able to create objects and beings easily on any whim, without the need for conscious thought and effort. The most complex use is recreating an adult person, and Tomas nearly died when recreating Tannith. He has lost the capability of recreating people since he was drained. 'Tannith Reddan' Tannith has the same limits as her husband. However, she tends to use it more in her everyday life. She has used it twice to recreate a person, and the first time she did so, recreating her husband, she passed out from exhaustion in the process, leaving the job half completed and Tomas without any memory. She was more successful when she recreated her brother. This could have been due to greater experience in using the ability, or it may be possible that creating a human is easier than creating a vampire. Tannith tends to create magical or charmed objects too, and has shown that she can create portals spanning time and space. She too displayed the capacity to create on a whim when augmented. She also has lost the capability of recreating people, since she gave half of her power to Tomas to let him regain it after he was drained. 'Daniel Mythland' Daniel was only shown creating small everyday objects. It is known that he could choose where to locate these objects, but they may have needed to be in his vicinity or within his line of sight. 'Robert Max' Robert would have similar limits to Daniel, but these are not clearly known. It is unknown whether either of them could create anything more complex than a small object. 'Faye Petrelli' Faye will be able to create any object she can think of, though the simpler it is the easier she'll find it to make. She'll be able to create non-existent objects, weather conditions and moods. She'll also be able to create people, though she'll find this very difficult and energy draining. 'Future Clone Of Braedon Gray' This clone used the ability to recreate his brother, Zach Gray. The creation was imperfect, resulting in Zach being mentally damaged and risking his life and his mother's in an attempt to kill the man who had previously killed him. 'Parker Hathaway' Parker will be able to create anything she can think of. She will do so simply by picturing it and imagining it appearing before her. However, if she tries to create something she has not seen before, there is a risk that the creation will be faulty. Because of this, she will normally limit herself to creating simple objects, but she will be capable of creating more complex things when pushed, including objects which couldn't exist naturally, weather, moods and emotions and even recreating people. She will manifest this ability as a small infant when she creates a soft toy to play with. Similar Abilities *Creation and deletion is the ability to create whatever the user wishes and delete it from reality *Reality manipulation can be used to create small things *Command can command things into existence *Narration can make things exist by writing about them *Illustration can make things exist by drawing them *Biological creation, manipulation and deletion is the ability to create anything biological *Technocreation is the ability to create a variety of technology *Energy constructs can be used to create items from energy *Genesis is the ability to create beings from one's body *Tattoo animation is the ability to make one's tattoos into animated three-dimensional forms *Miming can be used to create imaginary items *Mental creation is the ability to mentally create anything, so that it only exists for the person who created it *Conjuration is the ability to create things via supernatural means *Psychic avatar is the ability to create beings in one's mind *Deletion is the opposite ability, to remove things from existence Category:Abilities